


Returning to the Scene of the Crime

by Akinasky



Series: Fictober 2018 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Stiles Stilinski, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Stiles Stilinski, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Stiles Stilinski, Rape Aftermath, She wasn't killed like in canon, Warning: Kate Argent, fictober18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 06:59:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akinasky/pseuds/Akinasky
Summary: Derek learns that Kate - who raped him and killed his family in a fire - is planning to come back to Beacon Hills and Stiles is going to make sure that doesn't happen. At any cost.





	Returning to the Scene of the Crime

**Author's Note:**

> Day 22 Prompt: “I know how you like to play games.” / Day 4 Prompt: “Will that be all?”
> 
> This has a description of non-con from Derek's point of view, what Kate did to him.  
> I have been angry about the world and the political climate of the US recently and this is some of that anger.
> 
> But be safe with your mental stability.

The truth came out late at night, words uttered between choking coughs and weary sighs. Stiles let Derek curl himself up against the corner of their bed while he sat in the doorway of the shared room, giving Derek plenty of space to say what he needed to say brought on by some news that Kate was returning to town after all these years.

“She was so beautiful and wise and sexy, I didn’t know how to say no to her, didn’t really want to say no if I’m being completely honest. Until it was too late anyway. She flattered me. She made me believe I was the best thing since sliced bread, touched me and I was flush with want. After turning away from the comfort and pack bonds of my family because of Paige, I couldn’t stop from wanting the unfettered attention, someone who didn’t know about what I’d done before she knew me. But the truth was, she knew exactly what happened and she used it to control me.”

Derek paused and Stiles bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from attempting to fill the silence with questions and reiterations of how awesome Derek was and all the reasons that had nothing to do with what he looked like and Paige wasn’t his fault and all the things they’d been going to counseling to work on. There would be time for that later.

“It kind of started the same way you and I started, making out in the back and darkened corners of clubs or theaters. I didn’t know how to make sure I wasn’t being like her when I was with you in the beginning, it was so hard for me but I knew I couldn’t ignore what I felt for you. I was scared I was taking advantage of you.”

Stiles took a deep breath and forced down the words he wanted to say, that Derek had always made sure that Stiles had the right to say ‘no’ even though he’d been a horny teenager-turned-young-adult who had been in a slump for longer than he’d cared to admit after Lydia and he decided they were better off as friends. This wasn’t about them, that was years ago and they’d worked through all of that a little at a time.

“Then it was stolen moments in the back of her car, I didn’t have a vehicle at the time. I was too young and running just seemed the best way to get anywhere I was trying to go or driving with Laura or my older brother. There was the first time I went to her house though, that’s when it turned but Kate was already under my skin and in my thoughts. She twisted my skin, just to watch the bruises disappear as my healing kicked in and when I told her to stop, that I didn’t like any of this, she would call me a pussy or a little girl. She would berate or shame me. She convinced me that I was just being sensitive. She made it one of her missions to hurt me until the healing would inevitably stop and I didn’t know how to make her stop, I just didn’t want to be wrong and alone again. Not after Paige. We had sex only a couple times before the fire, but it was enough. It was enough to make me wonder if every woman was either cruel or destined to die because of me because she was kind and good. I know it doesn’t make any logical sense but my family died because of her and the games she played with my body just felt like a righteous punishment for what I had done to my family.”

“Derek?” Stiles whispered, knowing his love would hear him. “Can I sit next to you?”

The werewolf nodded so Stiles crawled over to the bed and pulled himself up and next to Derek, he laced their fingers together and swiped at the tears in his eyes with his other hand. Derek was dry-eyed, like this retelling was nothing and didn’t destroy a part of him even now, years and years later.

They were about to celebrate their third anniversary and Derek heard through the grapevine that Kate was coming back to Beacon Hills for some sort of Argent get together and he’d had a panic attack in the store. It had thoroughly regressed Derek’s recovery by months and Stiles was livid.

He knew Derek’s past, as well as the rest of the pack did but this was the first time Derek had trusted him with any of the details of what happened to him when he was involved with her before and despite her family returning, this was the first time Kate was returning to Beacon Hills. She’d considered coming back when Peter was killing people but when Derek killed him, it sent most of the Argents back from where they came from. And since they didn’t know that the death hadn’t stuck, Kate wasn’t interested enough to come here. Until now.

As Derek sniffed at Stiles’s skin and shirt, pressing as close as he could to his boyfriend’s body, Stiles rubbed the werewolf’s back and planned.

 

After several weeks of intense planning, some sleuthing and finagling; Stiles had a plan in place and it wasn’t just going to keep Derek safe but also Laura and Cora who also lived in Beacon Hills. They were the only survivors and there was no way Stiles was letting Kate get close enough to finish the job.

He walked over to his lover and pressed a quick kiss to Derek’s lips and smiled, “I shouldn’t be more than a couple days. My informant is pretty keen to get rid of the information he has and be relocated so I’m thinking just in time for the weekend.”

“And why aren’t you taking the jeep again?” Derek asked with a raised eyebrow after seeing the nondescript black sedan waiting at the curb for Stiles to get in and leave.

“Because it’s to distinctive and my informant likes to blend, I need to blend when I am working with my CI’s.”

Derek rolled his eyes but nodded so Stiles leaned down over where Derek was sitting and reading, pressing a longer kiss to his boyfriend’s head and closed his eyes for a second before he walked away and out with his duffel bag. He got into the sedan and started the drive out of Beacon Hills and into Northern California where he’d set his trap. Due to the FBI training as well as working alongside hunters and werewolves alike for the past seven years, he knew that if he could pull off the surprise then he would be able to get out of this alive and clear.

With the paper trail he created to lead to Calistoga where he was ‘meeting with his informant’ would account for some of the necessary anonymity. He would be able to check into his hotel through the online app though he won’t actually be there to get the key but he had a plan for that excuse if needed and paid off the person with all the answers that the cops would need if anything went amiss. Since he was working multiple cases that went all over the state, it didn’t raise any brows that he would have to travel out of town to work them.

Stiles already lay the bait for Kate’s less than desirable appetites. The same desires that had led her to doing what she’d done to Derek. He’d done his homework, speaking to various packs all over the nation and he knew exactly how quickly she was going to jump on this hunt. Thanks to his connections, Stiles seeded the hunter new feeds that he followed for the sake of keeping his werewolf friends alive and safe, using multiple usernames and identities that the FBI didn’t even know about. He knew the moment when Kate (using one of her anonymous ID’s) told all the other hunters to back off because it was California which is technically her family’s jurisdiction but he knew why she was really going.

To get a fix.

This time she wasn’t getting what she wanted, and never would again. If the hunters were incapable of policing their own then maybe this was the only way to fight. Fire with fire, murder with murder.

He made the drive in silence unlike how he normally drove anywhere, got another text on the burner he was using to converse with Kate and Chris. He needed her to still be on her way but delayed by this hunt, so when something happened, Chris would know where to look. Kate disappearing wasn’t the plan, Kate dying and none of them being blamed was.

When he got to the forest where he’d seeded the rumors of a young omega, Stiles parked the sedan, hid the keys and started into the forest with a pack on and listened to the natural sounds of the forest.

After about an hour of walking, Stiles heard the slight rustling in the underbrush and looked around before tucking himself against a tree and waited to see what happened. If she was already out here, he would have a much harder time getting her to the cliff but Stiles had a contingency plan. He would just have to figure it out on the fly.

“Boo,” someone whispered right behind him and Stiles jumped and turned, swinging his arm out to elbow the person but they just grabbed Stiles with supernatural speed and tutted with their tongue, “Is that anyway to say hello to someone who’s on your side?”

Stiles jerked around in shock, surprised that he didn’t recognize the voice at first, “Peter?” he hissed in question.

“Hello,” Peter grinned, his teeth elongated in a wolfy grin.

Stiles scooted away from him, jerking his arm away from the werewolf, “What are you doing here? How do you even know about this? Do other people know?” Stiles whispered.

Peter snorted, “Much like yourself, I peruse the hunter boards and figured this was an interesting possibility to find Kate. I didn’t realize it was you laying a trap.”

Stiles heaved a sigh of relief, if Peter didn’t realize what he was doing then there was a good chance that Kate or any other hunter sussed it out either. Peter watched him for a moment then pressed a finger over his lips in a ‘be quiet’ move and then tapped his ear.

“I am assuming you would like an audience with Kate before she meets her end?”

Stiles nodded but added quickly, “I had a plan, to make sure this didn’t come back to the Hales. That would include you.”

“I am going to kill her, but I will give you five minutes before I pitch her over the cliff, that was the plan, right?”

Stiles glared at him but before he could say anything Peter took off into the woods and Stiles tried to follow him but couldn’t. There was a far-off shout of surprise then a couple of grunts and slamming of bodies but it wasn’t more than a couple of minutes before Peter came back towards him with Kate slung over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes. Stiles scrambled to his feet and headed in the direction of where Kate was coming from despite Peter’s look of annoyance. Stiles made sure that they would be able to mark the trail towards the cliff’s edge. The ground was mostly grassy and overgrown. They walked through the forest, breaking a trail, deviating from time to time so it looked like she was following someone.

“You are really putting too much work into this,” Peter said with a snort.

When the finally made it to a steep cliff sight and Peter dropped Kate on the ground and took a half step back while Stiles took a bottle of water and dribbled it on her face. She came to sputtering and looked up at them. “Peter Hale and a human. What’s all this about?”

Stiles reached down and lifted a rock and before he could stop himself, used it to hit her in the jaw. Kate’s head snapped back with a groan that turned into a pained laugh, “What was that for, little human?” her words slurred a little as she spit out a bit of blood.

Stiles crouched down in front of her and Peter moved up to press a heavy hand to her shoulder, “Do you remember the name Derek Hale?”

“Of course,” she sneered, “I remember everything about him. M-m he was delicious. Why do you care? It’s not like you are one of the Hales.”

“Oh dear,” Peter responded.

Stiles grinned, putting his hand on Kate’s jaw squeezing tight enough to cause her to grunt in pain. “I know how you like to play games. That you played games with him. Coming back to Beacon Hills is going to hurt him and I won’t ever let you hurt him again.”

“My presence is going to hurt him? Aww that’s so sweet, after all this time he still thinks of me. I had a great time with him, went back for more than I usually do with werewolves.”

Stiles gritted his teeth, gripped the rock hard and hit her three more times in quick succession, Kate fell over, coming a lot closer to the edge than he wanted her to be but Peter was quick to pull her back close to him.

“I just have one more question,” Stiles whispered, getting into her face as he pulled out his cell phone and hit record on his memo app, “How many were there? How many young werewolves did you seduce and interrogate? Convince them that you loved them long enough to destroy them or kill them?”

Kate leaned in close enough to whisper in Stiles’s face, “More times than I can count because here’s the thing; I love every second of it. I loved hurting them and making them believe that they deserved the pain. And Derek, I loved burning each of his family members and I wish I could have gotten the rest of them. And I am going to keep doing it because you don’t have to guts to do this. So, go ahead, beat me up and leave me, I’ve had worse.”

Stiles grabbed his bag and pulled the syringe out of the side pocket, a little gift from Dr. Deaton and jabbed it into her neck and depressed it. Kate looked at him in shock, Peter frowned, “What was that?”

Stiles ignored the question as he pushed Peter’s hand off her shoulder and shoved her hard enough that she went tumbling over the cliff, listening but not watching as she hit multiple hard points on the way down while Stiles stood up and faced Peter. The sound of her pain filled shouts were loud in the silence of the hills, Stiles closed his eyes and pictured Derek’s face when he was talking about what she did to him. Desperate to keep from hating himself for doing this but he couldn’t let her do this to the man he loved. Not again. Never again.  

Stiles took a deep breath and spoke, “You should make sure she’s actually dead, and with enough time out here the body is going to be food for some local wildlife, one of the many reasons I picked this area. In the end, this isn’t about revenge or hurting her, it’s about protecting him so make sure you don’t prove yourself to be a threat,” Stiles said.

Peter’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, “Will that be all?”

Stiles nodded and waved him away. Peter quickly leapt over the side of the cliff while Stiles did what he needed to do to make sure there was no evidence of him here. The Kanima venom was fast acting but even in someone’s dead body it wasn’t something the coroner was going to test for unless they knew about the supernatural which was a slim to none possibility as far as Stiles could tell from their other California contacts and Deaton’s intel.

Despite Stiles’s moral compass and the dislike of needing to do this at all it wasn’t something he could regret, not if it meant Derek could live in peace. He’d been planning to hurt her even more, planning to break bones and punish her like she punished the werewolves that she found but, in the end, the Kanima venom and pushing her over the cliff was enough. Whatever Peter did to her was none of his business.

Stiles gathered his bag and the syringe and the rock he’d used. Walking back towards where his car was parked, Stiles chucked the rock into the nearest point of the river he could find, wrapping the syringe in an extra towel to dispose of somewhere else along the way, though it was a medical syringe it would easily appear to be some meth head’s device and he had all the other paraphernalia to make it look like the needle was being used for drug use rather than Kanima venom in a murder.

He was just finding his keys when Peter caught up with him, dressed in new clothes and the old ones shoved in a garbage bag. “Seriously man,” Stiles groaned as he popped the trunk and shoved the bag inside, making sure nothing got into the bed of the trunk before he slammed the door and glared at Peter, “You could consider being a little low key about this!”

Peter rolled his eyes, “I’m not going back to Beacon Hills, you and I both know that I don’t belong there. I wanted to see her dead for what she did and you helped me do that, so thanks for that.”

Stiles nodded then turned to get into his car but Peter gripped his shoulder and turned him back again, “Is it true what she said about Derek? All that stuff that she did to him and others?”

Stiles swallowed, not really wanted to get into this with Derek’s fucked up uncle but he nodded, “She wasn’t lying.”

Peter took a deep breath, “Then you had just as much right to end her life as I did, or any werewolf that has lost someone because of her.”

“I don’t have any right to take a life,” Stiles corrected thinking of his dad and that he would never be able to justify this to his Sheriff father, “I didn’t do this because of right and wrong, I did this for Derek.”

“Well then you would make a fine werewolf someday,” Peter returned with a toothy grin.

“Thanks, but I’m going to go now before this becomes even more awkward. Buuuuyyyeee.” With that he slipped into the driver’s side of the sedan and took off, ignoring Peter in the rear-view mirror then headed to where he was supposed to be meeting with his CI, figuring if he came stumbling in super late, it would be easy to explain that the conversation and safe relocation took a lot longer than he was intending. It would just add more credibility to his story and since he was personally paying for the rental they wouldn’t try and figure out what the mileage was on his trip back and forth, he wouldn’t have to give those numbers to anyone.

Stiles burned Peter’s clothes in one of the homeless camps in the city on his way home, dumped the syringe and drug paraphernalia in one as well, though not close enough to be connected with the clothes in the ashes and got home midday after driving through the night.

“Honey I’m home,” he called as he walked into their apartment and Derek came to greet him, freezing in the doorway.

“Why do you smell like that?” he demanded.

Stiles sniffed his pits but shrugged, “That’s a little rude but I did shower. I thought you liked it when I was all musky from work.”

“Not when the musk smells a whole lot like my crazy uncle and Kate Argent.”

Stiles snorted though his heart was giving him away, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Derek growled and walked towards him, “It’s faint but it’s there. Maybe not on you but in the bag.”

“The bag,” Stiles exclaimed and slapped his forehead because he’d planned so carefully with his scent, “Duh!”

“Excuse me? Explain yourself now please?” Derek demanded, trying to sound angry but just sounding scared instead. Stiles reversed course and put the backpack outside the front door to deal with later, there wasn’t anything in there that he really cared about except the backpack itself which he realizes far too late shouldn’t have gone with him. It was special, one of the first gifts Derek just randomly picked out for him and though it looked boring on the outside, but inside were various comic book characters on the lining.

Stiles walked back over to Derek and pulled him to sit down on the couch and took a deep breath, “Listen, Kate isn’t coming back here. I made sure of it. Can you trust me enough to just leave it at that?”

Derek looked back towards the door where the pack was sitting outside the door then back to Stiles, “She’s not coming back here?”

Stiles shook his head and gripped Derek’s hand gently.

“Okay, I can trust you with this. I’m just hoping that you and Peter covered your tracks.”

“Well to be fair, I covered my tracks but your uncle’s tracks are his own responsibility especially since I didn’t want him there. I didn’t plan this with him or anything. I did this because I need you to be okay.”

“That’s weirdly comforting,” Derek said and pulled back, “Now go get that bag cleaned out, shower off the rest of their stench and come sit and watch a Disney movie with me?”

Stiles gave him a sloppy salute and moved quickly to get that done because as it turns out, killing someone and making it look like an accident was tiring and he just needed some Derek cuddles as well. He didn’t even care what they watched, Derek was probably going to insist on Moana again for the thousandth time.

Stiles couldn’t wait.


End file.
